Escape the fate
by xxx-firesparks-xxx
Summary: What happens when your best friend gets kidnapped.  What happens when the love of your life can't be in your arms.What happens when your little sister doesn't show up to breakfast anymore.What happens.


_Escape The Fate. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognise from JK's books, nor do I own **_**Busted **_**or any thing to do with any of the information about them in this story, I only own the plot, hehe enjoy!**

Ginny walked around her small wooden dormitory pulling her hair into a messy pony tail. It was a lovely spring day and she was getting dressed for her trip to Hogsmeade. She walked slowly over to her battered chest of drawers and thrust the first drawer open.

"Oh where is my T-Shirt!" she said in frustration.

She continued to go through drawer after drawer until she got so frustrated she slammed her first into the wall in anger.

Hermione strolled up the dormitories' stairs, clutching '_A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions'_ in her hands, nose dug deep into the book in concentration. Ginny slammed her second drawer in fiercely and Hermione's concentration was broken. She lifted her nose out of the book, and took a glance at the dormitory. It was a complete mess, there where clothes absolutely everywhere. She then noticed her copy of _'A History of Hogwarts'_ sitting wide open on the floor next to Ginny.

"What happened in here?" she exclaimed to a red, flushed faced Ginny.

Ginny did not appear to want to answer that question. She started picking up clothes and shoving them back into the chest of drawers, picking up various ornaments off the floor, returning them to their rightful place and tidying her bed up. She did this while Hermione stared open mouthed at her, her bushy mouse brown hair and neat uniform angering Ginny more. _What is wrong with Ginny? _Hermione thought. Ginny picked up Hermione's _'A History of Hogwarts' _and shoved it into her friends arms. Hermione gave an apathetic look to her best friend. _Something is obviously up with the poor dear, _Hermione sighed.

"That's it! I'm not going to Hogsmeade. I can't find my T-Shirt, OH I'M SO FRUSTRATED!"

Hermione sat down on her neatly made bed and rested her books on the side table. She gestured for Ginny to sit beside her. Ginny protested this for half a second then decided to sit down next to Hermione.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Hermione's voice was gentle and soft as she talked, and the comforting look in Hermione's eyes caused Ginny's eyes to swell with tears.

"I can't find my shirt, nothing is going right today!" she sobbed and Hermione embraced her in a soothing hug. Ginny sniffled,

"I'm sorry 'Mione, it's just..." Her words trailed off and her eyes gazed over to her _'Busted'_ poster. Hermione knew exactly what shirt she was looking for, one of Ginny's most prized possessions, her '_Busted'_ T-Shirt.

Ginny had become utterly obsessed with the band in the last year and absolutely adored one of the band members, _James Bourne. _She talked about him constantly, and even started acting like him. She looked at the poster and smiled, she was remembering back to a day not to long ago.

Flash Back

Her brother Ron had been eating his breakfast cereal, when he got his head stuck in the bowl whilst trying to get the dregs of milk out of the bottom. _Typical Ron_, the rest of the Gryffindor Clan decided. Though Ginny had turned to the others and gave a slight chuckle, she then announced in an odd English accent, "That boy's gonna be the death of me!"

Her boyfriend, Colin Creevey rolled his eyes at his girlfriend,

"Another of the famous James Bourne's quotes to add to the list I see. To tell you the truth my beautiful one, James Bourne IS going to be the death of me!" Ginny smirked and threw her long mane of her back off her shoulders and snuggled into her boyfriends' chest. He jumped, a very timid boy Colin was. They sat there for a moment until Ron finally got his head out of the bowl.

"Ouch, that rather hurt" said Ron, rubbing his head, milk dripping from his ruffled hair. Ron put his hand to his hair and milk dripped down his forearm. "Oh bloody milk!"

Colin sat up straight at the mention of milk,

"Hey don't go-" stuttering in fear of Ginny's older brother, "-go dissing milk."

Ginny gave her boy friend a very unusual look, almost asking a question with her eyes, it was if to say, _What are you on about Colin?_ Colin gathered this and looked around the group. He shyly scratched his head and replied.

"My dad's a milk man."

End flash back

Ginny, remembering that exact moment started laughing hysterically. Hermione gave her a strange look before joining in the laughter. The pair of them were in such a right royal giggle fit their sides ached with pain. They were rolling around on Hermione's bed gripping their sides when a small cough arose from the doorway. Standing in the fort of the dormitory were Pavati and Lavender, who were giving Hermione and Ginny quite strange looks of immense confusion. It was such an awkward moment for everyone in the dormitory. Hermione slid carefully off the bed and tidied her blouse and skirt and Ginny stood there like a stunned mullet, giggling quietly. She then realised she had no shirt on and flushed a very embarrassed face.

"Um, sorry Pavati, sorry Lavender, just, um getting dressed." Deafening silence flooded the room and Hermione decided to break the ice.

"So Pavati, Lavender, looking forwards to Hogsmeade?" Her words trailed off in Ginny's ears as she spotted her favourite T-Shirt slightly sticking out from under her bed. She grabbed the T-Shirt hastily off the ground and shoved it on. It was full of crinkles and needed ironing but Ginny couldn't be bothered.

By this time Pavati and Lavender had left and it was just Hermione and Ginny again.

"Thanks for the 'Mione, I owe you." Ginny said, while smiling at her best friend.

"No problem. Now to the T-Shirt you are wearing, it is full of creases. Tsk Tsk Ginerva"

"You sound like my mother Hermione!" The two shared a slight chuckle as Hermione whipped out her wand; she muttered a spell and shoved the want back in her pocket.

"Ah that should do it" Hermione smiled as Ginny watch her shirts creases merely disappear in front of their eyes.

"Show off" she smirked as she said this to Hermione, but as she had expected Hermione took that as a lovely compliment and smiled joyfully.

The two were about to exit their dormitory when Ginny turned to Hermione and looked at her with great charisma, considering if she should say what she was planning to, and if she did, bracing herself for Hermione's response. She decided to say it, for Hermione was expected her to say something and if she didn't Hermione would have wriggled it out of her anyway.

"'Mione, can I ask why you are wearing the school uniform, we're going to Hogsmeade..." Hermione looked down at her uniform and blushed.

"Oh, this… um, well I, I didn't know what to put on" Ginny awed at her best friend and dragged her over to her chest of drawers.

"Here, have some of my stuff 'Mione, I have heaps" Hermione smiled at Ginny,

"You're such a nice friend Gin! Thank you."

The girls sorted through Ginny's clothes till Ginny found a cotton, flowing yellow sun dress which cut off just below the knees and was laced with a blue sash around the middle.

"OOOH this one is beautiful, AND it will totally fit you 'Mione, you should so go try it on."

"Are you sure?" Hermione replied, but took off her uniform and put on the dress anyway. It fitted perfectly and accentuated her curves really well.

"Yes!! That looks great, okay, now grab your bag, we've got to go, or we will be late!"

Hermione looked at her watch, Ginny was right. They both grabbed their bags and raced off towards the wooden gates and past the stone gargoyles and portraits, down the marble steps and into the meeting area. Ginny was running so fast her feet couldn't keep up with her, so when she tried to stop herself when they arrived at the meeting area she merely didn't, and ended up knocking into Colin, making both of them land awkwardly on the ground.

"Oh hey babe, how are you?" Colin said, a smile wide across his face.

"Great th-" Ron was approaching fast now, his fists clenched at his sides.

"YOU RUDDY KID, GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!" Ron was yelling quite loud, causing much unwanted attention Ginny and Colin did NOT want.

"Ron, stop it! They aren't doing anything okay, get a grip on yourself." Hermione was sternly saying to an infuriated Ron.

"Jeez, Ron, I ran into Colin, you're so over protective!" Ginny suddenly aggravated brought herself to her feet quickly, eyeing her brother closely.

"You're only a kid Ginny" Hermione's jaw dropped and Harry, who had appeared out of no where, along with Luna knew this sentence would cause trouble, except Luna of course, who was standing there looking all dreamy while reading '_The Quibbler' _upside down.

"I.AM.NOT.A.KID.RON!" Ginny burst out with frustration and anger at her brother, her face going a shade of red as bright as her flaming hair.

"Yes you are, and I have to protect you, you are my little sister. Ginny do NOT get angry at me, I love you."

"Just leave me alone Ron, come on Colin, lets go." Ron knew he had hit a raw nerve with his sister calling her a kid.

Harry came up behind Ron and gave him a pat on the back, saying it would all be okay. Hermione put her hands to her hips and semi glared at Ron.

"Oh now look what you've done, god Ron, do you EVER think!" Hermione stormed off after Ginny and Colin.

"Bloody Women." Said Harry and Ron in chorus as they both strode off to Hogsmeade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hogwarts students all fastened their paces and loudened their chatters as they walked down the cobbled pathway, ushered by Professor McGonagall, into the small village of Hogsmeade. Closely behind Professor McGonagall was Hagrid. He was dressed in his faded black coat and had bread crums tattered through his messy black beard. He seemed to be looking even larger than normal, if that was possible. Hagrid was scaring some first years by telling them about his new favourite 'pet'. Professor McGonagall sharply stopped and turned to Hagrid, pursing her lips, while looking quite sympathetic.

"Hagrid dear, may you not enlighten our nervous first years with your new 'pet' if you may, I think it is quite scaring them. Am I right, girls?" they nodded quickly and ran off. Hagrid sighed,

"Sorry Minerva" he hung his head in shame

"Oh, no, no, Hagrid, its quite okay, Its just, sometimes your stories are a bit too much for the little ones, but I'm sure those boys over there would be delighted to learn about your new pet" A smile widened on Hagrids face as he marched towards the boys.

Hogsmeade was looking ovally stunning this particular day and the sky glistened a perfect blue, with a cloud not to be seen in sight. The weather was like paradise, but for at least a couple of people, it was feeling far from paradise.

Ron and Ginny had made quite a scene back in the school grounds and gossip was spreading quicker than the pimples on Eloise Midgen's face. Harry took a glance over his right shoulder, ignoring Ron who was swearing under his breath.

There walking towards them were the most horrible filth in the school, Malfoy and his "gang". Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise broke off from the gang and smirks appeared on Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy Parkingson's faces as they approached Ron and Harry.

"So Weasel, heard your little argument back there, you jealous are you? I mean, couldn't find a girl desperate enough to go out with you so you are going for your sister, ay?" Pansy threw back her head and laughed extremely loud. "I've got Hermione alright!" Screamed Ron. "Oh yeah, the filthy mudblood. Lovely" Grinned Malyfoy. Ron looked like he was about to jump Malfoy and rip his neck open, he lunged forwards but Harry pulled him back and whispered, "let me handle this", Ron coldly took a step back, his fists still clenched. Malfoy and Pansy turned to walk off when Harry stopped them.

"So Malfoy, ever been to a zoo?" Malfoy showed a face of confusion.

"Um… Yeah, why what the hell do you want Potter?" Malfoy replied sharply, taking out his want and glaring in Harry's direction.

"Well-" Said Harry, pausing while breaking into a grin, "-the thing is, you seem to have a hyena on your hands, so watch out you know, they bite, smell..." Harry didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Next thing he knew he was up in the air, dangling from his ankle. Much to Malfoy's dislike, Harry was not angry at all, he was actually laughing. Malfoy hastily put his wand back into his pocket, thus Harry falling hard, smack bang in the middle of the road. He looked up to scream something out to Malfoy but he and Pansy had disappeared.

Hermione, Ron and Luna all ran quickly over to Harry. Luna picked him up off the ground and in her dreamy voice said,

"Oh Harry, you can be such a silly boy at times, haggling with that Malfoy, but that is why I love you so much, that and your utter beauty protects me from the Nargles."

"Thanks Luna, I – love you too" and he kissed the top of her blonder than blonde head of hair.

Hermione coughed, everything was snapped back into reality.

"What was that about?" she asked, matter of factly

"That, was Malfoy being his usual jerk." Said Ron

"Just like some other boys I know" Muttered Hermione

"I heard that" Ron said, looking at Hermione

"Well Ron, you can't go around telling your sister what she can and can't do. What if she yelled at you for snogging me? Would you think it's fair? Would you Ron?" Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry 'Mione, I will go make it up to Gin, thanks babe, I do love you more than anything in the world-"

"Apart from Quidditch" Chanted Harry and Ron in unison. Luna and Hermione laughed.

Colin was jogging to catch up to his girlfriend Ginny, who did not look happy at all. Ginny, unsuccessfully hiding her glumness after the argument between her and her brother Ron, walked with her shoulders stooped over and a grim look plastered on her face. Colin puffed from exhaustion; he had been running for nearly 5 minutes to catch up to Ginny, and his slight body didn't cope too well with it.

"Ginny w-wait up" Gasped Colin as all air escaped his lungs.

Ginny turned her head, as if only just realising Colin has even been there, she looked him up and down. He was grasping his knees and hunched over, struggling to breathe.

"Are you okay Colin?" asked a worried Ginny as she walked over to him and took his head in her hands.

"Yeah, fine, just.can't.breathe." He gasped, and dropped his bag to the ground. "Puffer.need.puffer." Ginny started rummaging through his bag till she found his asthma puffer, she shoved it into Colin's hands and he took 3 quick deep breaths and stood up straight again.

"Thanks for that Ginny, oh nice _Busted _t-shirt, haha, couldn't breathe for a while there" He nervously chuckled. Ginny gave him a big hug,

"I'm sorry Colin, I didn't know you were trying to catch up with me, I've been in a different world, or … something, I don't know, I just, I hate fighting with Ron, I'm closest to him in the family and I just hate it, I hate it Colin." Ginny sniffed and rested her head on Colin's shoulder.

"Are you sure your okay Colin?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. But Ginny, I don't think Ron meant it, I mean, you are his little sister, he would want to well… keep you away from boys, and well… probably a total geek like me." Ginny stopped hugging Colin and put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"You're right about Ron, I will sort it out next time I see him. Umm and Colin. I love you okay, and you are not a geek, you are just a bit shy. I mean you are heaps interesting, I've read some of your Ancient Runes assignments, seen you advance heaps in the D.A meetings and you are awesome at photography. So your not a geek, and if you are. You're my geek." She lent down and kissed Colin on the lips, a wolf whistle was heard from behind them and they unhooked lips. Colin was as bright as a stop light and Ginny a tiny bit flushed.

"Th-tha-that felt good…" stuttered Colin, Ginny giggled.

"Come on, let's go into The Three Broomsticks, I could do with a butterbeer."

Colin went and got two butterbeers and shortly after he had sat down and they had started drinking them Hermione, Harry, Luna and Ron arrived. Ron walked over to Ginny, braced for yelling and screaming, yet he did not receive it.

"Would you like a butterbeer Ron?" Ginny said plainly. Ron did not answer her question, but started to ramble instead.

"Ginny I'm sorry, I was so out of line back there, I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have said you were a kid, I didn't mean it, well I did, but I didn't, I mean you are my little sister and I feel its my job to protect you but now I know that you aren't really that much of a kid anymore and you have the right to do what ever you please with who ever you please. So what I'm trying to say is… Sorry?" Ginny got up and embraced Ron is a warming sisterly hug. Ron looked over Ginny's shoulder to Hermione, who was looking quite impressed, he grinned at her and she smiled. He looked back down at Ginny and hugged her tightly,

"Sorry sis, you still love me?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one. Nah, I'm just joking, I still love you" the pair of them smiled and they all sat down at the table while Harry went and got the butterbeers.

"Don't you just love happy families? I love happy families, they are so… happy, it's really quite lovely." Luna said, tilting her head towards Hermione, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's… lovely." Said Hermione, trying to avoid eye contact with Luna, "Ah, Harry is coming back now with the butterbeers"

The group of them all drank their butterbeers contently and chatted for a couple of hours, Ginny mainly wanting to talk about _Busted_, Hermione, school, Luna, _The Quibbler_, Colin, photography and Harry and Ron Quidditch, until it was time to leave.

Harry and Luna walked arm in arm out The Three Broomsticks, along with happy couples, Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Colin.

"That was nice" Exclaimed a happy Luna,

"Sure was babe" Replied Harry.

"Oh Ron, fix your shirt, it's a complete mess, how I put up with you, I do not know" Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione,

"Yes Ma'am" and he saluted his girlfriend, the group bursted out in fits of laughter. Hermione giggled. "What would I do without you guys?" she flung her arms up in the air.

"Study more… if that's possible" Replied Ron sheepishly. Hermione slapped his arm and Ron forced her into a hug apologising. They had taken a few steps when suddenly the atmosphere went cold and dark. Huge black clouds overtook the once beautiful sky, and a wind so freezing it chilled their back bones.

BANG! Pure darkness, not a person in sight. Dust covered the whole street, and the group clutched to each other through the misty road.

A scream escaped from someones mouth. They where all asking themselves one question, who was it? Muffled screams and a struggle was happening. Ron was yelling at someone.

"Let go of her, let go, Ginny, Ginny, don't let go of my hand! Hold on! PLEASE GINNY!"

BANG! The dust was lifted and the dark black clouds which were just in the sky had banished.

There sprawled on the floor was Ron, his eye blackened, his mouth oozing with blood. They all rushed over to him.

"Ron what is it?!"

"It's Ginny. She's gone. He took her. He took her. He took my baby sister."

"Who took her?"

"Voldemort."


End file.
